lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Vrykul
Vrykul (pronounced 'vraɪ.kʊl) are a race of heavily Norse-themed half-giant warriors native to the Storm-peaks of Thunderlands of Valhalla, located in southeastern Europe. Since their creation by Odin they have spread into Estalia where they have begun to take control of larger and larger sections of southern Estalia as well as parts of western Tilea. The Vrykul are devout worshippers of the Titans but mainly the Titan Odin, and have built an entire society around their love and devotion of Odin the Titan they believe to be God. Once just normal Ostrogoths their long term proximity to Odin made him aware of some of the weakenesses of the German people so he begin to change them in many different ways. After centuries they now appear generally human but their massive size, and changed language makes them also appear very much alien. On one of the lower mountain peaks of the Thunderlands the Vrykul have created their own land called the Howling Fords where they inhabit their capital of Utgarde Keep. Following the creation of Utgarde Keep the Vrykul were uplifted once again by Odin who gave rise to Ymirron and made him the King of the Vrykul. Under his leadership the Vrykul would expand massively into Estalia, and northern Greece and along the way found large fortifications to hold control of their new lands. Because they attacked from the mountains the Kingdom of Estalia had no protection against this area and has been slow to react to this threat. History Early History Once just normal Ostrogoths their long term proximity to Odin made him aware of some of the weakenesses of the German people so he begin to change them in many different ways. After centuries they now appear generally human but their massive size, and changed language makes them also appear very much alien. On one of the lower mountain peaks of the Thunderlands the Vrykul have created their own land called the Howling Fords where they inhabit their capital of Utgarde Keep. Following the creation of Utgarde Keep the Vrykul were uplifted once again by Odin who gave rise to Ymirron and made him the King of the Vrykul. Rise Noteable Members Ymirron See Also : Ymirron Ymirron is the son of the Titan Hodir, and his half Titan wife Freyja. Ymirron was created his father so that he could lead the new evolution of Germans in the form of the Vrykul, and he quickly turned these Vrykul into his own people. Following this he had several children of which all were Vrykul in the form of Lok'Lira, Ingvar, and Skadi of which Lok'Lira is the mother of the Val'kyr of whome form the sort of religious priests of the Vrykul, while his son Ingvar controls the fortress of Ymirheim which is the fortress that controls the Vyrkul holdings in Estalia, and his final son Skadi is the founder of the Frost Vrykul of whome he has sent north into Norway in order to assist his brother Tyr. Once the Thunderlands were just the home of the Ostrogoths but the long term proximity to Odin made him aware of some of the weakenesses of the German people so he begin to change them in many different ways. He created his son Ymirron so that he could better change the Ostrogoths into a race that would be able to defeat the outside world. Ymirron worked on them for centuries and after centuries they now appear generally human but their massive size, and changed language makes them also appear very much alien. On one of the lower mountain peaks of the Thunderlands the Vrykul created their own land called the Howling Fords where they inhabit their capital of Utgarde Keep. Following the creation of Utgarde Keep the Vrykul were uplifted once again by Odin who gave rise to Ymirron and made him the King of the Vrykul. Under his leadership the Vrykul would expand massively into Estalia, and northern Greece and along the way found large fortifications to hold control of their new lands. Because they attacked from the mountains the Kingdom of Estalia had no protection against this area and has been slow to react to this threat. Category:Race Category:Humans Category:Vrykuls